The primary hypothesis of this study is that pulmonary management utilizing partial liquid ventilation (PLV) will result in a reduction in the required time of mechanical ventilation in neonatal patients with congenital diaphragmatic hernia (CDH). The secondary hypothesis include: 1) that patients who are managed with PLV will meet criteria for extracorporeal life support less frequently when compared with those managed with gas ventilation (GV); 2) the survival rate will be increased in those patients treated with PLV when compared to GV; 3) gas exchange will increase in neonatal patients with CDH managed with PLV when compared to those managed with GV; 4) systemic hemodynamics will be unaltered or improved during PLV; 5) static pulmonary compliance will increase in neonatal patients wiht CDH during PLV when compared to GV.